The Love
by TheAngelOfRoses270
Summary: Flora finds out that forever doesn't truly mean forever sometimes when Clive breaks up with her during a rainy evening in London, and she learns that maybe that's not all that even matters. Flora x Clive, with a tiny, tiny bit of Luke x Flora.


Standing under a lamp in a dark, cold, rainy street in London, she shivers as her hair becomes soaked more and more each minute, not even caring because of the pain. She grabs onto the lamp post for a stability that she simply cannot find right now. Her heart sinks as she repeats the recent breakup over and over in her mind, like a never-ending nightmare.

"_I thought you loved me!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face and voice quivering, the rain hitting her like tiny needles. _

"_Maybe I did at one point, but not anymore," He says sarcastically, yet with the slightest hint of regret in his voice. _

"_I… I thought we said forever? I thought you said forever!" Her own eyes bulge in distrust over her own voice, never expecting a lie to emerge. _

"_I guess forever was simply too much," he muttered as he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving her alone and helpless. _

At first, she just stood there, not feeling a thing. Not even the rain pouring on her shoulders. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the pain began creeping in, like a dagger slowly being inserted through her heart. She clenched her chest, never feeling anything like this before, and ran off choking on sobs she never expected to make.

Walking aimlessly throughout the town, she thought of nowhere to go and nothing to do, for all she could think of was him, and how perfect he seemed. The first time she met him, she fell in love with all of him. His voice, as smart as a textbook, his hair, reminding her of sand on the beach, and his eyes, they peered into hers like captivating diamonds, with the beauty of an angel. Maybe she was wrong.

The city glowed, as night had continue to fall over the city, but no glow was felt in Flora as she walked passed all of the tiny cafés, bookstores, and flower shops meant for lovers to share. She had remembered visiting every single one of those places with him, holding his hand, cuddling his side, and just enjoying herself, which she could never do now that he was gone.

Waking up to her senses and current body temperature with a shiver, she ducked into her favorite café on Rose Street, which was always ironic to visit since the street bore the same middle name as she.

"Hey, Flora!" Called her grandmother, or so she addressed her as, "How are you, my darling?"

She crawled into a seat and looked into her eyes, which gave it all away.

"He left you, didn't he?" Grandmother said with remorse aching in her voice.

Flora's gaze stayed down as she nodded her head to those spoken words.

"And my, aren't you freezing, dear? Here, let me give you a blanket and something warm right away!"

A tiny smile crept onto Flora's lips as she muttered an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Grandmother said as she left to go fetch the essentials.

As soon as she left, Flora laid her head down and closed her eyes, remembering everything she would miss about him. His scent, his laugh, his charm, and of course his eyes, his beautiful eyes…

"So, what happened, dear?" The voice of hospitality asked, placing a blanket over her shoulders and setting a cup of chamomile tea in front of her. She inhaled its soft, earthy scent, feeling just a miniscule amount better than before.

"He… he told me that he didn't love me anymore, and yeah…," She said, starting to choke up again.

"Oh no dear, if it makes you feel worse, feel free not to say anything," Grandmother charmed back in a motherly tone.

"Thank you," Flora sniffled, taking a tiny sip of tea and breathing easier.

"Don't mention it dearie, and I guess now you can spend more time with the professor now, eh?"

"Luke and him were going on a trip in a few weeks to France, so…," She sighed, thinking of all the plans Clive and her had conducted prior to today.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flora…. Well, now you have more time to attend to your studies!" She chirped with a smile, as most adults do to their precious youth about school and the like.

"I guess…," She sighed, not feeling a bit of relief. She finished drinking her tea and reached in her dress pocket for some money, when Grandmother refused to take any from her. She shrugged, smiling and thanking her before heading off on her way.

"Bye, have a nice evening now dear," She smiled, her love making Flora feel a tiny bit better now.

She left the cafe feeling just a tad better than she had, but gloom was still looming over her shoulder like a curse that just wouldn't go away. She spent most of the rest of her evening just walking, or sulking around the city and thinking of anything she could've done differently. She thought back to their first kiss and how tender it was. How sweet. The first time they exchanged their 'I love yous.' The necklace he had gotten her for their anniversary, it was all so painful to let go of…

She eventually passed a clock resounding the time: 10:37 p.m. She wondered if he had gone back home yet, what he was thinking of, if he had even thought to tell Layton yet. She would dread the next time she saw him face to face, how could she even start to explain it?

Her soul sank a bit as she started walking to her tiny little apartment, the only place where she didn't really want to go, since memories of him were scattered there like a stubborn plague. Nonetheless, she knew she couldn't keep sulking around in the damp weather outside, so reluctantly she went.

On the way there, she Passed Layton and Luke's apartment, as she did every time she headed home, as they lived down the same street after all. She saw a light on and a shadow of Layton working on his studies, but she saw no sign of Luke peering over his shoulder, being his typical curious self and wanting to bathe in the knowledge Layton had to provide to him. She found this sort of odd, but shrugged it off, heading home.

Once on her own doorstep, she fumbled in her pocket looking for the keys, when suddenly a very strange, curious feeling came upon her. She felt a very sudden need to check in on her apartment. Her hunch was right, for when she opened the door, she saw a very gentleman-like Luke, holding out a small bouquet of roses to her wrapped in ribbon.

"I heard what happened, and I wanted to come and cheer you up, so Layton let me in an hour ago or so," he smiled. "I hope you're not bothered by the professor's decision."

Flora began to choke up again, but not out of sorrow this time, but out of a heartfelt connection between her and her Professor's young apprentice. "Of course not Luke, how could I ever be angered at someone as sweet as you?"

Holding out her arms, Luke ran into them and snuggled against her now warmed body, and she was content, for now she really knew she was loved, and that was all that she really needed to know.

**A/N: **Well, that was somewhat depressing to write, but awkwardly fun at the same time. ^^ You guys can probably guess where I found the inspiration for this... But I feel better about things now, and so does Flora, so we're all good! XD Review if you liked it or for just random commentary, random commentary is always fun~ :3


End file.
